Life Keeps Going
by Ramera
Summary: A cannon fanfic, post HBP. HG RHrHarrys days after his 6th year His struggling to grow up and face his fears and his destiny Horcrux search & final battle, 7th year and all laced with teenage sexual tension and drama. Bon appetite. Read&Review thx
1. Mischief Managed

Chapter 1: Mischief Managed

Harry sat alone with Hedwig in his compartment on the Hogwarts Train. He stared out the window, watching Hogwarts grow farther and farther away.

_This could be my last glimpse of Hogwarts, ever. _

He felt a jerk in his chest. Hogwarts was the only real home he had ever known, and now he had to give it up.

But he had plans with Ron and Hermione. Important plans. They had to search for, and destroy the rest of the horcruxes… Not to mention Voldemort. As much as it pained him, he had to give-up Hogwarts. That's just how it had to be.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts by a knock on the door, "Yes?" He called out.

The compartment door slid open a little to reveal Luna and Neville.

"Um.. Harry do you mind if we sit here?" Luna said, "Everywhere else is full… Which is surprising actually, since half of us have already left early." She chuckled at the irony of it.

"Sure, no problem."

Neville and Luna slid further into the compartment, pushed their bags up onto the luggage rack, and sat down. There was silence for a few moments, broken by the occasional croak from Neville's toad, Trevor, but then Neville spoke up..

".. Do you reckon we'll all make it through Harry?" Neville asked, tearing his eyes away from his knees, to look over at Harry, who jumped at the mention of his name, "In the war I mean. I'm guessing that nearly our whole grade will fight in it.. Do you think we'll all meet up again some day?"

Harry looked at his shoes, unsure of what to say. Luna and Neville were both staring at him now.

"I'm not sure Neville.. I don't think anyone could answer that question for sure… War is nasty business. People get hurt… Uh, though I'm sure I don't have to tell _you_ that." Neville looked back at his knees then, looking very pale, "I don't know what's going to happen to us Neville… But I do know that we'll all try our best to survive it. And when this is all over.. We'll all get together.. Our whole grade.. And whoever else wants come, okay Luna? And.. And we'll celebrate, alright?" He patted Neville on the shoulder, and gave him a weak smile.

Harry had never been one for speeches but he hoped he had said the right things. Neville seemed to think it was alright though. He gave Harry a weak smile, opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in mate? Can- Ow! 'Mione you shouldn't hit people like that.. It's very 'un-prefect' like!"

"Ronald, don't be a prat! What he means Harry is.. Um.. Is Ginny in there? We don't want to interrupt anything.."

"And what _'Mione_ means, is that we don't want to see the two in the middle of a snog-fest, so we're warning you first.. We're coming in now.. Make sure your decent."

Harrys stomach flipped, and sank toward this feet.

_Just what I needed. A reminder of Ginny. A reminder of an intimate Ginny. Brilliant. She's exactly what I want to think of only hours after having broken up with her… Oh, god. What was I thinking? Why the hell did I do such a bloody stupid thing? _

Harry shook his head to clear Ginny from it, but it did little good. She clung to him, fogging his brain so he couldn't think straight. He closed his eyes tight, until he could see white specks floating around him. Over the past few days his favorite pass-time had become trying to convince himself he wasn't the pathetic wanker he thought he was for letting go of Ginny… So far, he hadn't made much head-way. Even though he kept telling himself over and over, that he was just doing what was right, deep down he knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

_But it's just the way it has to be. So long as I have a Dark Lord after my head, she isn't safe with me.. And I can't deliberately put her in danger, not for anything._

Harry plastered on what he hoped was a non-pained facial expression, as Hermione slid the compartment door open. She peeked through and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she smiled and slide the door open the rest of the way. Ron stood there behind her, rubbing his upper arm, where Hermione had obviously smacked him.

Hermione and Ron both said Hello to Neville, Luna and Harry, and moved into the compartment. Ron gave Harry a smile, which he attempted to return, but it came out looking more like he was baring his teeth. Luckily, Ron didn't seem to notice.

"This was the best Prefect patrol we've ever had Harry! Hardly any students to check up on, no Malfoy to cause trouble, and on top of that, the Trolley-lady was giving away sweets for next to nothing. Probably just trying to get rid of the retched things… There are hardly any people around to buy them. Anyway, it was the smoothest run all year long. Only one kid needed a kick in the arse-" Ron started, but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron, don't swear.. It's very 'un-prefect' like!"

"Ouch! Nice retaliation Hermione, _really_. But you forget, I don't act 'prefect-like' as it is, so my swearing doesn't really upset the balance does it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned back to her novel, "_A Witch's Guide to Uncommon Jinxes: Level 4_"

When Ron was sure Hermione wasn't going to throw anything else at him, he turned his attention back to Harry, "Ehm, as I was saying Harry, just this one kid caused trouble.. Let off a dung-bomb in the bathroom.. Can you believe it? Last bloody day of school, only ONE bathroom, and he decides to stink it up! Moron, really." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

There were a few quiet minutes, and then Luna broke the silence. "Harry are you alright? You look a little pale."

Harry snapped his attention back to reality, "Uh.. Yah, I'm okay Luna… It's just… I've got something you tell you all and… Well, I suppose now is as good a time as ever…" He looked up at them all, each one with a puzzled expression, Ron and Neville with their mouths hanging open.

He continued, "Well… Uh.. You see.. Ginny and I-" But again, He was interrupted by a rap on the door. Everyone looked up at the door, which slid open, to reveal Ginny standing there, red hair pouring over her shoulders, face glowing, eyes shining. Harry's heart hitched. She was staring straight at him, her gaze very piercing. Harry turned away, ears flaming, and looked down at his shoes.

"What do you want Gin? Harry was just in the middle of telling us something important." Ron said, impatiently.

"Well what I have to say is important also!" She shot back at him.

"Gin, whatever it is, it can wait-"

"Ron, stuff it, I need to talk to Harry."

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, and his ears turned scarlet. Neville, Luna, and Hermione all chuckled at her cheek, but Harry was trying hard camouflage himself to the colour of the cushions and disappear entirely. Ginny confidently walked into the compartment, and squeezed herself in between Hermione and Luna, sitting down directly across from Harry.

"Gin, do you _have_ to sit right there? Go sit by Neville, I'm squished up against the wall now.. There's not enough room for four of us on this seat!" Ron complained, but Ginny was ignoring him. Her attention was completely on Harry.

"I just thought I'd come and warn you Harry." She said. At this Harry, looked up at her, a questioning expression on his face.

"Your 'noble' reasons for breaking it off with me-" At this, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, all snapped their attention at Ginny. They looked at her, then Harry, then back at Ginny.

"What? When did this happen?" Hermione demanded, and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry give her an apologetic look, and then returned his gaze to his shoes.

Ginny continued, "Never mind Hermione. I'm sure _Harry_ will fill you in when it's more convenient for him. As I was saying, Harry. Your 'noble' reasons for letting me go are ridiculous! But I suppose I understand where you coming from to a certain extent... Your using some _backwards _method to protect me from yourself. But I completely_--_And I mean _completely--_ disagree with you. My staying away from you is _NOT_ going to change the fact that I'm already a part of this war. Tom Riddle, _possessed_ me! I'm the youngest child, and only girl in the family of the biggest blood traitors around! I was there when the prophecy was destroyed, and my brother is your best friend! So as much as you'd like to pretend that I'm safe when not around you… You're wrong. I'm a part of this whether you like it or not. So that blows your reasoning right out of the water." She paused for effect. Ron's eyebrows shot up, and the five of them looked at Harry expectantly.

"_Don't look at her.. Don't look… Keep your eyes on your bloody shoes.. Don't look, don't look, don't look-_" But he looked. He gazed up at her, his face flaming. Their eyes met, and she locked onto him, her eyes blazing. He couldn't look away from her if he tried.

"But I know that me saying so won't change your mind." She said with a sigh, "Your just so bloody stubborn. But I've spent most of my life wishing I were with you, and now that you _finally_ want to be with me.. And I _know_ you do.. You decide that you're going to be your usual noble self, and give it up to protect me. Well I'm not going to stand for it. Prepare yourself Harry, because this is going to be one bloody hell of a battle. I won't give you up without a fight."

Harry looked back at his feet trying to calm his traitor of a mind, which swam in happiness at the idea of having another shot with Ginny.

_No! No, I can't be with her! It wouldn't be right. I'd be putting her in danger… Damn it, if only she could understand that. _

"Gin, I don't expect you to understand-"

"Harry, don't try and pull that with me. I've heard it all before, and it doesn't change anything." She was losing her patience now, her voice starting to sound strained. Harry knew that was a bad sign. Ginny's temper was short, and that was one line you do _not_ want to cross. When Ginny wasn't happy… No one was happy

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back Harry. I'm not about to pull a _"Hermione" _and just wait for the man I love to come to his senses-" Ginny said desperately.

"_Ginny!_" Hermione looked as if Ginny had just slapped her.

"Oh, crap! Sorry Hermione… I-I just got carried away. But it's not like everyone in this room doesn't already knows what I'm talking about! Except perhaps R-.. Oops! Sorry.. I'll stop now." Ginny cleared her throat. Ron's eyebrows were scrunched together in thought, as he tired to figure out what Ginny had just let slip.

Harry on the other hand, had other things on his mind. The same thoughts kept running through his head, again and again. It was like they were on a conveyer belt, just turning around and around though is mind…

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't- I just can't be with Ginny again. Well, I **could**, but it would be wrong. Very wrong… But then why do I feel like staying away from her is the worst possible thing I could do? And anyway she's practically ordering me to take her back! Whose to say I can't be greedy just this one time? I mean--No! No, no, no! I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't…._

"Anyway Harry… I mean to win you back. If it's the _last_ thing I do, I swear I will. I just thought I'd be polite and warn you…" She stood up brushing off the front of her uniform, "We'll soon see Harry, if you have the minimals to resist a Weasley." And with that, she left them.

"What the bloody hell did she mean by that?" Ron exclaimed, as the compartment door slid shut behind her.

Harry tried to explain, "I broke up with Ginny.. She's safer when not with me-" but Ron interrupted him.

"I gather that Harry!" He said, strangely upset for someone who hadn't wanted his sister dating in the first place, "But what did she mean by 'We'll soon see Harry, if you have the minimals to resist a Weasley.' …and not to mention, what was that bit about Hermione-"

"Shut it Ron."

"I'm just trying to figure this out… Is it Lockhart?"

"RONALD! No! For goodness sake, just drop it!"

"Krum?"

"Ron! Would you shut your _bloody_ mouth-"

Hermione and Ron continued to argue, while Harry tried to clam his mind, and figure out what Ginny had meant by her last statement.

"I think she means to seduce you." Luna said after a few moments, catching everyone by surprise. Ron and Hermione stopped bickering, and looked at Luna questioningly.

"What do you mean Luna?" Ron asked, once he came back to reality.

"I think Ginny means to seduce Harry." Luna repeated, as if this was quite obvious.

"S-Seduce me?" Harry said once he had found his voice. An un-bidden image of Ginny wearing something lacy that was hardly there, had popped into his mind. He pushed it away, trying to grasp rational thought, but the nearly-naked Ginny continued to dance in the back of his mind.

_Oh, god. T-This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Ginny doesn't **do** that sort of thing! She's-She's better than that. She's not a slag! Luna must be mistaken… Ginny could pull it off, but she wouldn't- She wouldn't resort to using sex appeal to get what she wants- Would she? …Oh god. Ginny. Sex Appeal. Okay, deep breaths. Deep breaths. _

He tried desperately to think of any other that the luring red-head, but she seemed to have taken over his mind. The day-dream Ginny continued to dance for him. She kept flipping her hair, and Harry found it extremely distracting… Alluring yes, but distracting.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that's what she meant. It would be the most obvious solution wouldn't it? She wants you back, and she is clearly going to go to extreme measures to do so.. Seduction seems the only way." She said, "Although, she could just catch herself a Catterwimble, and make it give her a wish. Ground-breaking new research has discovered that they are currently residing in downtown Muggle London! Of all the places!"

Everyone ignored Lunas last statement, fully aware that Catterwimbles don't exist. Harry returned his gaze to his sneakers, trying to keep his mind off the Ginny that was dancing in the back of his mind. He gazed around the compartment, desperately looking for a distraction.

His eyes landed on Ron. He looked as though he had just been informed that the main ingredient in 'chocolate frogs' was spider legs.

"Seduce him? _SEDUCE_ him? Ginevra Weasley, my little sister, means to _SEDUCE _Harry!?"

"It looks that way Ronald." Hermione said, wringing her hands in her lap, and staring at her knees. Everyone became quiet, obviously trying to process the whole idea. In the silence, Harry's mind began to slide slowly back toward Ginny…

_Why would she want to seduce me anyway? She could easily find another bloke who was more attractive, or smarter.. Or one without a Dark Lord after his blood… _

But even as he said it, Harry was glad Ginny wasn't turning her charms toward another boy. If he couldn't have her, he certainly didn't want anyone else having her.

_And why would she think she needs to use seduction to get my attention? Doesn't she realize that I've already completely fallen for her? Acting more sexy than usual is only going to accomplish in driving me toward absolute lunacy! Anyways, she shouldn't be doing that sort of thing. She has morals. She wouldn't act like a slag just to get my attention, would she? But then again, she wouldn't have to act like a **slag** per sa… If she keeps wearing that shirt she wore the day before last, I won't last long_…

Harry had lost his grip on reality. He found himself pondering how she planned on seducing him… Wondering what she had stashed up her sleeve.

Would she find herself one of those little black dresses?-- No, Ginny would be more likely to wear a pair of those cut-off jean shorts.. One of those so-short-they-should-be-illegal cut-off jean shorts. God, he loved those.

Harry soon found himself immersed in a full-fledged day-dream…

He was standing in a field--A Quidditch pitch--There was no one but him. It was almost completely empty, except for… Ginny strode toward him, smiling that sexy Weasley smile again. She was wearing that shirt he liked so much, and those bloody shorts. Harry briefly noted that she was bare-footed, but paid little attention to it… He brought his gaze back to her upper thighs, wishing he could touch them. They were that same pale, creamy warm colour that was on her stomach, which Harry had once had the pleasure of exploring. They were splattered with freckles, and stringy pieces of jean from the edge of her shorts were hanging down, blowing around her legs as she walked toward him. Oh god, he wanted to touch them.

When she reached him, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her forehead against his, smiling up at him. This was his day-dream, and there were no awkward moments. He smiled back at her, and daringly ran his hand up her outer thigh, caressing the smooth skin he found there, just below the edge of her shorts.

He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers softly. She kissed him back, her hands now tangled in his hair. It was kiss of pure emotion, saying all they needed to say without words. Ginny pressed her thighs against his, and slid her tongue over his lips, asking entrance. He, of course, obliged, letting her run her tongue into his mouth, and over his own tongue. He smiled into her mouth… She was always the one to make the first move. For a few moments they just stood there, teetering on the edge of that line, between kissing, and full-out snogging... And then they fell off.

Ginny tilted her head more to the right, deepening the kiss. Their tongues moved wildly, teeth clashing. Ginny groaned into his mouth, and pulled her tongue out of his mouth momentarily, so that she could suck lightly on his lower lip. It was Harry's turn to groan, and the hand he had so innocently placed on Ginny's thigh, slide around behind her, cupping her back-side. He pulled her tighter against himself, so her groin was pressed up tight against his arousal. She thrust her tongue back into his mouth, sliding it along his. Then she started to move her hips against his, grinding. He groaned again, and pressed against her--

_Oh fuck. Down boy, down. I have to stop doing this! No more day-dreaming about Ginny while in the presence of others… Especially her oh-so-much-larger-than-I brother, who happens to be sitting across from me. In fact, I shouldn't even be day-dreaming about Ginny at all… She deserves more respect than that. She doesn't need 16-year-old boys drooling, and lusting after her… _

That thought snapped him out of his haze. How many other boys out there were day-dreaming about Ginny? About _his _Ginny? Oh god, maybe she was day-dreaming about other boys…

_Well, she's not mine anymore… I don't have the right to complain._

But he really wanted to complain. He wanted to yell out, and throw things. He wanted to hit something or better yet, someone.. Really hard. He wanted--He wanted Ginny back. And she was the one thing he couldn't have. The unfairness of it all made his stomach clench.

He turned to look out the window, and watched the scenery go by. For a long while there was silence, as everyone tried to absorb what had just happened.

"It's not Dean is it?"

"RONALD!"



The train gave one final whistle, and pulled into the station. As the train screeched to a stop, the newly freed teenagers gathered up their luggage and trudged off the train.

Harry said his goodbyes to his fellow Gryffindors and his other school friends from various houses, savouring his last few minutes of his 6th school year. After he had said all that needed to be said, he followed Hermione and Ron across the station toward their 'Welcoming Party' consisting of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. They seemed deeply involved in a conversation of some form or another, and Harry really hoped they were going over the details of their 'Plan'.

The day before, at Dumbledores funeral after-party, Ron had pleaded his case to his parents, convincing them that he and Hermione should stay with Harry at his Aunt and Uncle's place until Harry's 17th Birthday. Molly reluctantly gave in after Arthur had taken the side of the kids.

Then, early the next morning Arthur and Hermione had floo'd to the Grangers house (Which had been hooked up years ago.) to ask permission from Hermiones parents. They of course, were ecstatic that Hermione was willing to give up part of her summer to make sure Harry wasn't being ill-treated by his relatives. They had heard of Harry's 'Family-problems' from Hermione years before, and were very proud that she wanted to try and help him.

But then of course, another problem arose… The Dursley's weren't exactly going to welcome Harry's magical friends into their household with open arms were they?

And so the 'Plan' was developed.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione got closer to the Party, Molly spotted them with a squeal, "Oh, they're here!" She practically flew over to the trio, and wrapping her arms around all the three of them at once, enveloping them in a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been? Did you have a good trip? Hermione your hair looks just lovely! And, oh my goodness, Ronald, I swear you've grown another inch since I last saw you!"

"Mother, we saw you yesterday!'

"Yes, well, you grow quite quickly don't you?"

The rest of the group came over then, and gave their greetings.

After a few blissful minutes of reunion, Moody clapped his hands together, saying, "Ready everyone?"

Everyone nodded, and Moody continued.

"Alright then. Positions everyone!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away from the group silently. They walked towards the parking lot a ways, until the Dursley's came into view.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, his face full of anticipation.

"Let's just hope it works." Hermione said, a little worried.

"It will." Harry replied, confidently, "When has Moody ever let us down?"

Ran slapped a hand down on Hermione's shoulder, "Yah 'Mione! Lighten up, this is going to be hilarious!"

They continued to walk towards the Dursley's who were beginning looking more and more confused. The sight of Harry with friends was still a strange one to them.

By the time Harry and his mates had reached them, Vernon's face was so red it looked about to burst.

"Harry. Would you please introduce us to your… Friends?" Though it was plain he would like nothing more than to NOT be introduced to them.

"Uh.. Sure. Uncle Vernon, this is Hermione, the brightest Witch in our year.. Though I'd bet my money on her being the best in the entire school, really." Hermione flushed, and looked down at her feet, embarrassed at his words, but clearly pleased.

"And this my best mate Ron. He's literally the greatest Quidditch keeper our school's seen. I'd reckon he'll end up in the big leagues!" Ron flushed also, but he stood up a little straighter, and slapped a impressive look on his face.

"Hermione, Ron? This is my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my Cousin Dudley." He turned to his Uncle, "I hope you won't mind, but, because of certain… Uh, 'Difficulties' in the wizarding world, my friends will need to stay with us until my birthday-"

"WHA- I mean… Harry, be reasonable! We don't have the room for them! And… And you know, there are none of _your_ lot around Little Whinging.. Surely… Surely they would be more comfortable at their own homes?"

Harry and the others had anticipated this would happen. Hence the 'Plan'.

As if on cue, Moody swung out of the shadows, and slapped a hand down on Harry's shoulder, "Is there a problem, Harry?"

Vernon's jaw nearly dropped off his face when he saw Moody. When a normal person, like himself, saw an man with a peg leg, a glass eye, numerous scars and a cloak, they stare. Vernon was no exception.

"No, no. Moody everything is just fine. I was just explaining to my 'family' here, that there's just no way around it.. My mates here will just have to stay with us." Harry replied, face smug as could be.

Ron snickered, and tried to cover his smile with a hand.

"But.. But.. You don't understand.. I'm _sure _there must be another way-" Vernon said, desperately trying to get his point across, but he was interrupted by Tonks who came limping over.

"Hello, young man. You must be Vernon Harry's Uncle! My name is Nymphadora, I'm a friend of Harrys." Vernon's eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw her.. She had changed her image again, becoming a spitting image of a fairy-tale witch. She had long ratty grey hair, an abnormally large hooked nose complete with warts, and chin that stuck out an inch or two more than necessary, a hunch back, and a cane. She held out a hand to Vernon, which he didn't take.

"I hope it won't be a problem for you to take Ron and Hermione, will it? There really is no other way around it-" She started but Vernon must have already decided that two extra teenage magical folk in their home was nothing compared to the wrath of the two weirdos in front of him.

"No, no, no! No problem at all, no problem.. Um.. Petunia and I-" He started, but seemed to have lost his voice.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Lupin, Kingsley and Mr and Mrs. Weasley hiding in the shadows behind them. They too were looking at each other, a little disappointed. They had wanted to do there part also.

Lupin looked up at Harry. He gave him a shrug and a look that said "What can ya do?" but Harry gave him a wave of his hand, calling him over. Lupin looked surprised at first, and then his face split into a mischievous smiled, after he realized what Harry was implying. The Dursley's were more than qualified for a few extra scares than necessary. Lupin said a few words to Mr. Weasley, and walked over to Harry.

"Hello everyone. Just seeing the youngsters off, are we?" He said, looking at each on it turn. When his gaze reached the first of the Dursley's we pretended to be surprised, like he hadn't seen them there.

"Oh! You must be the Dursley's! Vernon if I'm not mistaken?" He said grabbing Vernon's hand from where it idly hung at his side, shaking it wildly.

"I'm Lupin the werewolf, a friend of Harry's." Normally when Lupin introduced himself he didn't state the fact that he was a werewolf, but in this special case he made it very clear. And it worked beautifully.

"W-We- Were-wolf?" Dudley managed, before collapsing face first onto the cement parking lot in a faint.

Petunia dived for Dudley, violently shaking him and calling his name repeatedly. She he rolled him over, and Dudley mumbled something, but Petunia continued her frantic shaking.

Vernon pretended nothing happened, and everyone else was trying very hard to stifle there snickers. Vernon continued to scowl at Harry, who now had a purely smug look on his face.

"Was it something I said?" Lupin asked.

Vernon couldn't stand another moment of it.

"Alright, alright, we'd better get going! Everyone in the car!"

Now, the tiny English Car the Dursleys drove, was NOT going to fit 3 average sized teenagers and one over-weight pig in it's back-seat. The few times Harry had ridden in it with Dudley, he had hardly had room to breath. They had already foreseen this problem though, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Weasley's wand wave while mumbling a spell.

"Wait, wait! Let me say goodbye first!" Molly yelled frantically, racing out of the shadows. Arthur and Kingsley followed her, moving at a much more acceptable speed, Ginny beside them.

Again Molly enveloped them in a hug, "Now the three of you! I don't want you to cause Mr. and Mrs. Dursley any trouble alright! I want you to be on your best behavior!"

"We will." They coursed, but Ron shot a wink at Harry over his mother's shoulder. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley moved to talk to the Dursley's, and Ginny came over to say her farewells. Even seeing her from a distance set off Harry's imagination, and his ears flushed.

She wrapped her arms around Ron first, giving him a hug, and whispered her good-byes in his ears.. Or maybe they were threats. Whatever it was, it only lasted a few seconds, before she released him and moved to Hermione. She enveloped Hermione in a hug, whispering something in her ear also. Hermione snickered and whispered something back to Ginny, and they both laughed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They both shared a loathing of these moments. Harry hated it when they did this. Secret conversations they refuse to explain to him or Ron. Drove them both up the wall. Harry suspected that's why they did it.. Just to get a rise out of them. Eventually, Ginny released Hermione, gave her a wink, and turned to Harry.

Harry had put two and two together, and figured it was his turn next, but he hadn't expected Ginny to throw herself at him like she did. He also didn't expect that she would pull him so close, or hold onto him for so long. Nor did he expect her to snuggle her nose in his neck either, or that she would press her thighs so firmly against his. Harry's mind floated off to the wonderful bliss as it usually did when she was so close to him.

_Mmmm. I really should push her away.. I shouldn't be- _

He couldn't help himself though. He slid his fingers through the silky locks cascading down her back, feeling that familiar heat build up in his chest. He could feel her breath on his neck, and her arms wrapped around his waist. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh flowery scent of her hair. This was much better than any day-dream.

She gave a sigh of happiness into his neck, and he re-resisted the urge to do the same.

_This is only a hug, and I'm falling apart! How am I going to survive this little crusade of hers this summer?!_

She pulled him closer, and whispered to him, her breath warm against his neck, "I would kiss you Harry, like never been before, if it weren't for our audience." And she released him.

Harry looked around, and saw to his horror that they really did have an audience. Molly and Arthur had finished with the Dursley's, and they and everyone else were watching Harry and Ginny very closely.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and flushed a little more. Normal hugs didn't last nearly as long as theirs did. If they didn't suspect something, Harry would eat his trousers whole.

Sure enough, Lupin casually gave Harry the thumbs up, Moody gave him a wink, and even Arthur gave him a knowing smile. Harry swallowed the lump that had risen in throat, and gave them all a pressed smile. Molly stood beside Arthur, her eyebrows so high they had nearly disappeared under her hair-line. She was wringing her hands, and the look on her face told Harry she had made a healthy guess as to what was going on.

_I'm never going to live this down._

Harry turned back to Ginny, his eyes wide. She gave him a sideways smile, a raised an eyebrow at him. Harry just looked at her with a stunned expression.

Ginny sighed, and said, "See you in a few weeks Harry. Have fun." and she walked away, going to stand by Lupin.

Hermione and Ron stood silently by Harry. Hermione had a smug look on her face, having foreseen this happening, but Ron's was similar to if he had been struck over the head with a beater's bat.

"Um… Well, I suppose you'd better be off then?" Kingsley said, breaking the silence. Dudley had woken up now and Petunia was helping him into the car, still fusing over him.

"Yes, yes, lets get out of here." Vernon said, more to himself than the others, and climbed into the drivers set, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. He started up the car, as Petunia climbed in the passengers seat, and he glared at Harry, silently ordering him to get in. Lupin and Moody loaded the trio's luggage into the truck, which Harry guessed had also been magically enhanced. Hermione took Crookshanks from Kingsley, and Arthur let Hedwig and Pigwidgeon out of their cages so they could fly to Little Whinging.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, all waved and said once more their goodbyes, and climbed into the backseat. Harry was closest to the window, Hermione in the middle, Ron closest to Dudley who was on the opposite side. Arthur had enlarged the back seat more than was necessary, so that there was a decent sized space between Ron and Dudley, who had slid as far away from them as he could, his body plastered up against the opposite door, his beady eyes watching them warily.

Vernon shot out of that parking lot faster than he would have if the seafood had been cut to half price at the grocer. Harry caught one last glance of his real family, all waving and smiling, Molly with tears running down her face, Tonks back to her normal look... Well, as normal as it got for Tonks, her hair back to it's usual Bubble-gum pink color.

Harry's eyes sought Ginny though, and when he found her, still standing by Lupin, she took his breath away. Her hair was shining, lips curled into a sly smile, arm waving above her head in a final farewell. She was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but Harry didn't remember the Gryffindor's uniform skirts ever being so short.

They turned around a corner, and he lost sight of the group.

Harry sighed, and turned his attention back to the inside of the car. Crookshanks was curled up on Rons lap, as Hermione had her book open in hers. Ron and Hermione's attention were both absorbed, Hermione in her book, Ron's in a daydream of some sort.

He stroked Crookshanks absently, staring off into the distance though the window shield. Harry decided not to bother him.

He looked at the back of his aunt and uncles heads, wondering if they'd noticed that the backseat was three times larger than it had been moments before.. Though Harry suspected even if they did, they would pretend they hadn't.

Harry leaned over Hermione and whispered to Ron, "Mischief Managed!"

Ron snickered, and Hermione smiled, having over-heard what Harry had said. Harry sat back in his seat, and they returned to silence, obviously not wanting to disturb the Dursley's. Harry sighed again.

This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Things are getting Sirius

Life Keeps Going (Ch2: Things are getting Sirius)

My last glimpse of the real world was of Harry's face. I will never forget the expression he bore… The pain, sorrow, guilt. It was his eyes that really hit me. When he looked at me that final time, they weren't dancing with the light I had grown to know, but were wide with shock and fear. Harry blamed himself for what happened to me, and I can't stand it. I had put myself in danger. That was my choice, my decision, and even if he hadn't been there, I still would have gone.

Harry was my last glance of sanity, before that cursed curtain swallowed me up, hurling me into silence. Into the Darkness.

Harry's face was burned into my mind after that, and I can't escape him. He is all around me. It is what keeps me going. Without Harry, I would have stopped fighting back ages ago. I would have just let myself drift off like the rest of them, drowning in the Darkness for all of eternity.

That's what happens to them once they give up. Once they stop fighting. They give up hope. They give in to the Darkness. They let it take them over.

I am determined not to let it take me.

I survived 12 years in Azkaban; eternal Darkness and pain has nothing on me. Whenever I feel weak, I just remember Harry. He gives me the strength to keep moving.

Occasionally, I bump into another lost soul. When I do, I always stop and make an effort to help. But they have been here much, much longer than I. Hundreds of thousands of centuries some of them. I try to get them to start fighting the Darkness again. But they never do. I think once you give into it, you can't come back out. That only fuels my drive to withstand it.

Sometimes I can see a light flicker in the distance. You must understand that after a seemingly eternity in an unknown black hole of Darkness, any form of light is welcomed. I like to pretend that that light shines when one of us gets out. But I don't know. Maybe it's just my brain playing tricks on me- Although I'm not even sure I have a brain anymore. I'm not even sure if I'm alive anymore.

…This can't be the afterlife, can it? No. No it can't be. I would be with James and Lily if it were. They would find me.

Unless they were in a similar predicament as I.

Oh, I hate this place. It plants seeds of doubt in your mind, leaving no room for hope and happiness. You have to constantly battle it to stay sane.

Just keep moving.

I don't know how long I've been in here. It feels like forever has past, but may have only been seconds.

Oh God, let me get out of here.

Please, just let me get back to Harry.

How can he possibly make it through life without a real guardian to look out for him?

I know it's naive to think that Harry would be helpless without me, and deep down, I know it's untrue, but I keep telling myself that anyways. I keep telling myself I have to get to Harry, for his sake at least. It helps fight the darkness.

I have to get to Harry.

I have to be there for him. I need to be there for him. When he gets his OWLs', his first car, his apparition license. I want to be there when he introduces the love of his life to his family. I want to be apart of his family. And I want him to be apart of mine.

I need to get out of here. It's driving me insane. All you can do is think and fight.

I missed 12 years of Harry's life because of Peter, one of my best friends, and now I'm losing another who knows how long to my cousin Bellatrix and a cursed curtain.

I think Snuffles is cursed.

I have to get to Harry.

Just… Keep… Moving.



"Welcome home Sirius, my child."

It was bright. Very bright. He couldn't see anything but white. Clinging to his face, shielding his eyes, he managed, "Where the hell am I?"

He couldn't remember what happened… He'd just been pushing along, as usual, and… and...

Blank.

_What the bloody hell happened to me?_

There was a chuckle somewhere behind him, very mocking. Sirius took a swing at it, hand in a fist. He hit only air.

Another giggle, "Feisty aren't we? Child, open your eyes. You'll find you can see quite perfectly now."

Bracing himself, he peeled his eyes open a crack. Standing a few feet in front of him, with a backdrop of white, was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She towered over him, standing well over 7 feet tall. Her face was young and unblemished, skin creamy and pale. Her piercing pale blue eyes burned into his. They were the palest, most piercing blue almost white. Long blond curls tumbled down her back and shoulders, past her knees.

She looked like an angel.

Suddenly he snapped out of his haze, having been temporarily memorized by the strange entity.

"Where am I? What's going on?" he demanded, glaring at the beautiful stranger.

She smiled, slyly, as if she had been waiting for him to start the interrogation.

He was confused, uncertain as to where he was and who he got there, but he oddly felt rather calm. Straightening his posture, he looked up at the entity, staring her in the eye, and refusing to relax his guard despite the welcoming attitude that was radiating off her, beckoning him to trust.

"You, Sirius my child, have just achieved what very few others have. You have done the seemingly impossible."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking around. He was in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar company, and had no idea why. He was in no mood for games.

A bright smile broke out of the woman's face, continuing, "And in only a year also! My goodness, dear boy, you are quite astounding."

Sirius was losing his patience. He spun in a circle, trying to get his bearing. It was white all around him. There appeared to be no ground under his feet, but he was sure he wasn't floating.

He felt strangely safe, despite his being in an unknown wasteland of white- But he wasn't as ignorant to let his watch down. This woman may seem trustworthy, but he didn't know that for sure.

Slightly panicking now, he said, "Tell me what the hell is going on, now."

She laughed. "Now that's more like it Padfoot. I've never known a Black who didn't demand his answers from a God."

_A God?__ Oh, Damn it. _

He turned to look at her, "What the bloody hell is going on? …Did I die?"

She chuckled, "No, no my dear." Then taking on a more serious tone, she continued, "You, Sirius Black, have just escaped from the Void in record timing. Only handfuls have ever escaped, and even those few took several centuries to do so. When you first fell in, I knew you would be one of the blessed few. Within a week, you had made more headway that some would in a 100 years. You moved with such determination, I was sure you would make it out."

Sirius stood in shock, "The Void- Wait… you mean I'm free?"

"Free again my child." She answered, smiling, "You are quite a limitless spirit Sirius. I have looked forward to meeting you for a long time."

He couldn't believe it. He was finally free. He had never felt so liberated in his life. The first real smile he had seen in a long time spread itself across his face. His knees turned to jelly as the limitless joy washed over him, truly sinking in.

_I can see Harry again._

His eyes snapped up to the woman in white, "Can I see Harry?"

She turned up her face and laughed. It was a wonderful laugh, like a thousand kittens purring at once, with an encore of ocean waves beating against their sandy shores.

"I'll send you straight back to Harry and the others when we're finished Padfoot. He's fine. A little star stuck though, a lot has happed since you left them."

_A little _star struck_? What does is _that_ suppose to mean?_

"Sirius, no mortal has ever escaped from the Void as fast as you. That is something very remarkable, and I feel extremely blessed to be able to meet you at last. I now feel it is my duty to reward you for your hard work. To bless you." She paused now, as if waiting to see his reaction.

He stared back at her confused.

"You can have one wish of me Sirius, within reason of course, in celebration of your return to the light."

Sirius shook his head, impatient now, "I don't care, just sent me back." He was tired of these games.

She laughed again, "Now wait a minute Sirius, this is the chance of a lifetime. What do you want? Anything you name, it's yours- Within reason that is. I cannot break my divine laws."

Sirius looked at his feet. This _was_ the chance of a lifetime. He would have to wait just one more moment before seeing Harry.

"Can you kill Voldemort?"

She shook her head, "No, no, that is against my rules.

"Can you bring back Lily and James?"

Still shaking her head, "Again Sirius, that is against my code."

"What about-"

"Wait a moment Sirius. I don't think you understand my offer here… I can only give you a gift that will enhance the happiness in your life. I cannot kill anyone. I cannot prolong your, or anyone else's life, or prevent anyone from dieing. I cannot bring anyone back from the afterlife. I cannot promise that your family will make it through the war, nor can I guarantee that you will win. I cannot hand you tools to help you through these dark ages either. Think Sirius. If you lived in a time where there was no war, what would you want as an addition to your life, to make it more blissful? There must be something you desire."

He understood now. He would not be able to use this wish for an advantage in the war or in life. Only for his own happiness.

Without a doubt or second thought he knew what he wanted, "Well actually, there is something."



As the tiny blue car turned around the corner, Ginny let her waving arm drop to her side with a sigh.

_This is going to a very long __two weeks_

"Good work everyone. That was executed perfectly. Well done." Moody said.

"Yes, yes. Come on everyone; let's go back to the burrow for some lunch." Arthur added.

Ginny slowly turned back the group, who were all packing up there things, and saying there momentary goodbyes.

Ginny braced herself. _I have about 3 seconds of freedom left… 2… 1._

"Ginny dear!" Her mother rushed over, tugging at her clothes, adding in a whisper, "Fix your skirt, please! People will think you're a scarlet woman!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, unimpressed by her mothers well adapted eye for spotting skirts of an unacceptable length, "Yes mum."

Molly patted Ginny on the arm, "We're going to have so much fun these two weeks, just the two of us. We'll have some real time to catch up again. I hardly ever get to see you anymore."

Ginny stifled a groan, "Yes Mum, of course."

_A very, very__ long two weeks. _



As the Dursleys car pulled into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive, Ron gave a sigh of relief, and sunk a little lower into his seat. This had been one of the longest car rides of his life. It had been abnormally boring and tedious, mostly because no one had spoken a word to one another the entire trip. Him, Harry and Hermione couldn't talk about anything of interest with the Dursleys there, and the Dursleys couldn't really talk about anything with Him, Harry and Hermione there. So they just sat in silence.

Also he had to use the bathroom rather desperately.

The car pulled to a stop, and before Ron had even released his seat-belt, the Dursleys had jumped out of the car, sprinted up the driveway, and into the house, slamming the door behind them.

Hermione gave Harry a look and said, "Are they always like that?"

"No. Usually they lock the door behind them." He said, smiling in spite of himself, as he climbed out of the car.

"They lock you out?!" Horror struck, she followed him out of the car, clinging to Crookshanks.

"Yah, every time I go out the door. But it doesn't really matter; I stole Dudley's house key years ago... He loses them so often, Vernon didn't even ask him what happened to it, just gave him a new one and that was the end of it. And they've never asked me about how I get in and out of the house, but I think they suspect I use magic. They're quite thick, really."

Ron laughed at this, but Hermione stood beside Harry jaw hanging open in disbelief, "My god Harry. They sound like absolutely horrible people."

Harry shuffled his feet, "Honestly Hermione, its okay …They've done much worse." Harry said quietly, and popped open the boot of the car.



"Are you ready to go home now Sirius?"

"I've been ready for a long, long time."

A laugh, "Well then, step through the barrier. Good luck Sirius. I'll be waiting to welcome you to the afterlife when it is your real time."

Sirius nodded. The fact that he was going home was still surreal to him.

"Thank you."

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and stepped into the portal, finally returning home.



"So Ginny honey, tell me how your school year was."

Molly and Ginny were stationed in the kitchen; Molly bent over the stove, putting the finishing touches in her soup, Ginny at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich. The muffled sound of conversation leaked in from the living room, where everyone else was sitting and enjoying each others company.

"It was a good year I guess…" She replied, and then added quietly, "Excluding the end of it."

"Oh Ginny darling, I'm sure-"

DING DONG!

Ginny jumped at the sound of the doorbell, and got up to answer it.

"No, no, honey. I'll get it." Her mother hastily answered, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. As she moved towards the doorway, she added quietly to herself, "I wonder who this could be… Everyone is already here."

DING DONG! Impatient would-be guests rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold onto your knickers." Molly reached the doorway, hand on the doorknob, then out of habit more than concern, "What's the password?"

Muffled through the doorway, "Password-?" a silence, Molly becoming increasingly confused, "Molly, I'm sorry, I have no idea what password you're talking about…"

Ginny looked towards the door, swallowed a mouth full of food and strained to hear the muffled voice, an eyebrow raised. The voice seeping in from outside sent shivers down her spine and caused recollection to tickle her brain. Molly quickly grasped her wand with her free hand.

"But I _can_ tell you- Um.. Last year, we had, um, 21 doxies removed from the study and… 4 nests? No, 5 sorry. The twins stole that last one. Oooh, and we found that cursed music box that day also, the one only Ginny had the sense to close." The stranger chuckled, then sighed, as if relishing a memory.

The blood from Molly's face drained away, her eyes wide. The hairs on the back of Ginny's neck stood on end. Everyone who could have known this information was in the other room. How did this person know these things?

A thud against the door, as the doorstep guest leaned against it, the voice came in a whisper, "And that time I forgot the bucket of rats upstairs, and Buckbeak, that turkey, clawed it open and ate himself sick?" more laughter from outside, "And when Kreacher stole all of the silverware while we were sleeping, and we all voted Fred to crawl into his den and accio them out?"

Molly looked over at Ginny, her face full of fear, hands shaking. Ginny dropped her sandwich and grabbed her wand, jumping up from her chair. The voice she recognized outside finally clicked in her mind, matching itself with a face. Matching itself with a face which belonged to a man who was dead.



Molly swung open the door, her fist clenched on her wand, jaw hanging open, face starch white, and eye wide.

"Hello Molly. You look absolutely ravishing tonight, as always- Glad to see something's don't change! Now, Harry wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

Standing in front of her mother on the front steps was a man Ginny thought she would never again see. He was wearing the same clothes he had been a year ago on that frightful day, his black hair was tousled and messy, his smile mischievous and his dancing grey eyes were swimming wickedly.

Molly clutched her heart as tears began to run down her cheeks, her voice nearly a whisper, "Bless my soul! It can't be- Sirius Black? Is that you dear?"

Sirius' face broke into a great grin, "It most certainly is Ma'am."

Molly had a sharp intake of breath, as she visibly tried to steady herself. After a second, the information seemed to wash over her, setting in. Molly squealed and threw herself at the Marauder, trapping him in a hug. Through her happy tears, she screamed to her guests in the other room to come quickly.

Ginny stared in shock as family and friends poured into the kitchen, gasps, and squeals.

Is it really you Padfoot?

Where have you been!? Are you alright?

Sirius Black, what in world!

It was a blissful 30 seconds of happiness, a brief break in a long series of miserable occurrences, a reunion of longtime friends… Until.

"FREEZE! NO ONE MOVE!" Ginny saw out of the corner of her, a wand pointed over her shoulder at the ex-prisoner.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. The wand bearer thumped past her, his magical eye swerving, monitoring the frozen, stunned crowd, "Are you ALL insane? What have I always told you, hmm? You must have CONSTANT VIGILANCE! To invite this man, whom we all fully well know died one year ago, to invite him back into your home, is a DEATH SENTENCE!" His eyes both came to rest on the seemingly Marauder, his wand pointed at his chest, "This, my over trusting friends, is a death eater, and you all have just welcomed him into your home."


End file.
